Sharon Needles and Alaska Thunderfuck: The Breakup
by PeterPanoKing
Summary: Sharon Needles and Alaska thunderfuck are two drag queens who have been in relationship for like 4-5 years. Sharon is the winner of RuPaul's Drag Race Season 4 and Alaska is a runner-up of RuPaul's Drag Race Season 5. After both of them being exposed to the fame, their relationship status has been damaged. One night they get on an argument.


Title: Sharon Needles & Alaska Thunderfuck Breakup: A fanfiction Storyby PeterPanoKing

Characters: Sharon Needles (Aaron Coady), Alaska Thunderfuck (Justin Andrew Honard)

Summary: Sharon's and Alaska's relationship is unstable. What happens when Sharon returns at 5 a.m drunk? How will Alaska react? What will she learn that night?

Rated: T for minor coarse language (and shade).

Spoilers: No

Warnings: This is a fake story. I wrote it just for fun and all the Drag Race Fans who'd like to read a fanfiction with Drag Queens. It's not very long.

by PeterPanoKing

"I am so tired. I can't do this anymore" Alaska Thunderfuck says and enters the apartment she shares with Sharon Needles.

"Aaron, Aaron, are you here? No. Of course you aren't. " Alaska says and throws her blonde wig on the floor.

She removes her fake synthetic nails using her teeth with anger. She takes off her long leather black dress and places it on the couch. Only on her 6 inch heels ,underwear and undergarments she goes on the bathroom to clean her face. As she is removing her makeup looking at the mirror she sees the Jacuzzi bathtub behind her when she and Sharon used to have sex and bath together every day before both of them got on Drag Race. She removes her contact lenses and then she starts crying silently. Now that she has taken off her makeup she goes back to the living room, she grabs her dress and goes to the Drag closet where both Sharon's and Alaska's clothes are placed. She tries to avoid seeing the picture in frames and posters of her with Sharon together because she remembers the times they used to be such a lovely couple. She takes of her heels and puts them on a plastic box with a tag that says: "Alaska's Shoes". Then she places her dress on a clothe hanger and puts it on with her other dresses. She takes off all her underwear and now she is naked.

Although she feels so cold she stays undressed. She grabs a beer from the fridge and goes and sits on the couch of the living room waiting for Sharon to come. 1'o clock passes by. 2'o clock passes by and Alaska has lost all her hopes for Sharon to return. She takes a nap and covers herself with a blanket.

After 3 hours she wakes up by the sound of the keys who try to open the door. It's Sharon.

"Aaron wait I am going to open you the door" Alaska says and stands up, wears an underwear she finds lying on the floor and opens the door. Behind the door is Sharon. A Drunken Sharon. Holding a trash bag. She wears a black leather jacket and some dark jeans.

"Where have you been? I was so worried about you! The show had ended at 12 'o clock." Alaska says with anger and lets Sharon come in. Then she closes the door.

"What's with that trash bag?" Alaska asks.

Sharon throws the trash bag on the floor and sits on the couch. "Bring me some coffee" Sharon says and yawns.

"What? Go get it yourself! And I want some answers immediately" Alaska shouts.

"Relax for fuck's shake." Sharon murmurs.

"How can I relax when you come home at 5 'o clock in the morning?" Alaska says and puts her hands on her face to her eyes with nervousness.

"I have gone to a club with some friends, you don't know them. And I didn't have anywhere else to put my drag so I put them on the trash bag" Sharon says and stands up to go make some coffee.

"I don't buy it. Why didn't you notify me " Alaska asks.

"My cell phone battery had died" Sharon replies.

"And what took you so long to come back, and where did you change clothes?"

"In the car. Look I am so tired can you please leave me alone? Sharon says and enters the kitchen.

"No, I won't leave you alone. Why did you prefer to go to a club rather than stay with me? Also we could have gone to a club, together!" Alaska says and follows Sharon in the kitchen. Sharon doesn't answer. She opens the fridge and grabs a gallon of milk.

"I changed my mind about coffee. I want to sleep" Sharon says and pours milk to a mug and puts it on the microwave. She sits down on a chair to wait for the microwave to make the milk warm

"Can I ask you a question? And this time I want to hear an answer" says Alaska

"Yeah, whatever" says Sharon and closes her eyes.

"Do you still love me?" Sharon opens her eyes wide as she hears Alaska's question.

"Of course I do. I will always love you" Sharon says with a serious voice and forms a smile.

"I don't think you do. Not at least as you used to in the past" Alaska says and sits on a chair opposite of Sharon.

"Don't be stupid, I love you more than ever-" Sharon's voice is interrupted by the beep of the microwave.

"My milk is ready" Sharon says and stands up.

"Aaron. That was the worst lie I have ever heard in my whole life" Alaska says and laughs ironically and a tear drops from her left eye.

Sharon takes a sip of her milk and then puts it down on the kitchen table. Sits on the chair again and look Alaska directly into her eyes. "Alright. You caught me. I don't love you anymore as I used to. Our relationships is in a bad situation, we barely see each other." Sharon says.

"You know we could tour together and be together all the time but you choose to go everywhere alone. You are so selfish" Alaska says and looks on the ceiling while drops of tears are dropping from her eyes.

"Yes. I am selfish. I know." Sharon says and takes another sip of his warm milk.

"And yes I know that our current relationship sucks. But we can fix it." Alaska says and takes a tissue to whip of her tears. Sharon starts crying.

"No. We can't" Sharon says.

"Yes we can! Why can't we?" Alaska asks. Sharon drinks her whole milk at once. Then stands up and says: " I am dating a guy...and I've started to fall for him". Alaska freezes. She stands up too and says: "I go to sleep at the couch. Goodnight Aaron" With a emotionless face she goes to the living room.

"Wait. Let me explain" Sharon shouts.

"Explain me what? That you have been cheating on me? How long have you? I have always been royal to you and never cheated you. How can you do this?" Alaska shouts back with anger this time.

"It's been two months. So what? You still like it when we have sex right?" Sharon asks.

"Are you fucking crazy? It's not about sex you idiot! And we rarely have sex! And you seem like you never enjoy it. And you start to fall for him too? Ok Aaron. You have completely disappointed me" Alaska says and lies on the couch, covers herself with the blanket and says: "Don't say anything!" She closes her eyes and in two minutes she's been sleeping. Sharon doesn't tell anything. She goes to "their" room and smokes a cigarette. "I am such an asshole" she murmurs, she takes of her clothes and lies in the bed.

It's 11 am and Alaska wakes up and yawns. She stands up and goes directly to the bedroom to wear her clothes. Sharon isn't on the bed. "He has woken up so early?" She murmurs and opens wardrobe and wears a black tank top and a pair of jeans. She wears some snickers and goes back to the living room.

"Aaron, where are you? We need to discuss." Alaska says.

She sees Sharon comes out of the drag closet. "Morning Justin" she says with a sad face.

"Yeah. Morning. Look, I have been thinking about something." Alaska says.

"Okay, tell me." says Sharon nervously.

"What If you just forget about the guy you have been dating and stop everything you have with him . And then we can fix our relationship again." Alaska says and forms a smile. "I am not mad at you. I love you." Sharon shakes her head. "I love you too." She says and goes in front off Alaska and touch her lips on Alaska's. Sharon goes back to where she was previously and says: "But I am so sorry. This relationship has been over for a long time now. We are breaking up. Don't worry about-" Alaska interrupts her and says: "I knew that sometime this time would have come" She is smiling while her eyes are starting to get teary. She walks and goes in front of Sharon. "Thank you. For the amazing times we had together. They were so special. Drag Race kind of ruined us. But I am not angry with you. I am not angry at all. I am relieved that this is over. It's better to stay friends than be in a miserable relationship." Sharon doesn't say anything. She just hugs her so tightly. "Oh Justin. You are the best human I have ever known" says while crying.

"You are the best too. Only if you weren't so much an asshole." Alaska says with humor and they both laugh. "So, our last kiss Miss Needles?" Alaska asks.

"Ok, miss Thunderfuck" replies Sharon as she kiss Alaska so passionately. This is the best kiss they have ever given to each other. After 10 seconds they stop.

"So, where I am going to stay now?" Alaska asks.

"I was about to tell you that. I have bought you a large apartment in the center of Pittsburgh. You are going to like it. And I have called people to move your stuff from here to there. It's a gift from me to apologize." Sharon says and smiles at Alaska. Alaska isn't sad, furious neither happy. She is adaptive with the way things have gone.

"You shouldn't have. And waste so much money for me. You know I have money too. But thanks anyways." Alaska says.

"Now what the fuck I am going to say when I sing "Ru Girl" live? I can't say "Sharon is my boo?" ? Alaska jokes. Sharon laughs and says: "I don't know. Replace that with: "Sharon who? Sharon who?" They both laugh. "I will keep that in mind." Alaska replies."The thing is what we are going to do with the media. They all want us together" Sharon says.

"It's going to be difficult. But we have to handle it as smooth as possible" Alaska tells Sharon.

After 3 hours, Alaska has moved out and she still lives on Pittsburgh. She doesn't want any other relationship, at least not at the moment. She tries to focus on her Drag more, maybe start uploading some videos on youtube. Sharon is dating the other guy. They remain very best friends and they still love each other.

"_I will always love Sharon, and we will continue to be a part of each other's lives. Authenticity and honesty to our fans is so important to us, and we will always be there for all of you, no matter what. I appreciate your love and support in this period of change."_

_THE END_


End file.
